<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes.. or rather.. hisstakes? by mei (nurs3pink)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235174">Mistakes.. or rather.. hisstakes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurs3pink/pseuds/mei'>mei (nurs3pink)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurs3pink/pseuds/mei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd brings some surprises home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes.. or rather.. hisstakes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short oneshot (–that was inspired by my parents not letting me have a rat as a pet), I hope you like it!<br/>I used some writing prompts, but I can't seem to find them? If you can recognize any of them then please let me know the source. This a repost from my wattpad. First ao3 post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wonder where Edd is." Tom leaned back more on the couch while staring at the TV, who was just static, with a blank look on his face. Matt hesitantly put his mirror down and reached for the remote control, turning off the TV. "Wha-?" He tried to ask before being cut off by the door bursting open, revealing a very happy Edd.<br/>"Oh, there's my answer." He rolled his eyes, aware they wouldn't notice since they were pitch black, and turned on the TV to see an advert for bacon cola. </p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>"AH! NOT THE FACE!" Matt's screams interrupted his thought process. He turned to see what Matt was whining about. </p><p>A cat with grey fur and black stripes was attacking him, his face to be exact. "Where did that cat come from?" Tom asked looking at Edd and quickly noticing 4, stray looking, cats on him. "I may have, accidentally, sort of adopted five cats." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked to the side. "<br/>'Accidentally'? I thought we talked about this. Its the fifth time this month." Tom followed Edd with his gaze as he sat down beside him. "Well, instead of throwing them all out.. can we keep one?" Edd looked at him with 'puppy eyes', Tom sighed and internally facepalmed. "Ah, fine. Just don't do that ever again." .. "YAY!" Edd threw his arms out before grabbing four of the cats and throwing them out the door. "So, we're keeping the one that's attacking Matt?" Tom asked as Edd turned around and saw Matt trying to get the cat off of him. "Yes! I shall name him.." Edd ripped the cat off of Matt's face. Matt screamed in pain, hiding his face in his hands and running away to his room. "..Ringo!" Edd held Ringo up in the air, his eyes widened. "Oh wait, it's a girl."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>